Digital Love
by kizunastargurl
Summary: my first fic and attempt at sap (usual pairings apply)


NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Hey, just remember, I don't own Gundam Wing, tho I wish I did...and   
this song is called Digital Love and it's by Daft Punk...ya might not have heard of it cuz  
it's kinda techno, but that's what I like!...sorry, but I couldn't think of n e thing else, I kinda kept repeating the song and wondered what my first songfic would b like. Well, enjoy! And by the way, I like reviews, so if I really don't suck, send me some(lol j/k, I suck too much for them)...thas all...so thnx!  
Kizunastargurl  
  
~^*^~ = lyrics  
' ' = thinking  
" " = talking  
  
It was the first anniversary of the Eve Wars with Marimaia. There was a huge ball held as a   
  
celebration at the Peacecraft Mansion. Relena Peacecraft herself had sent him a digital   
  
invitation. No, that wasn't right…she had sent all of the Preventers one, not just him, as   
  
he had hoped. When he had gotten it, the stoic young man was shocked. He hadn't realized how   
  
gorgeous she'd gotten over the past year. He had played it over and over. 'Digital Love…she   
  
must like this song a lot…' She had been listening to it when she had recorded the message.   
  
One other thing kept coming up in his mind. 'How did she know where I was? Probably Duo…damn   
  
him…and why do I have to come? Relena asked me to come...but why did I? I hate this stupid   
  
Preventer outfit...' He was wearing a sharp looking Preventer dress uniform with an icy blue   
  
rose in the buttonhole. He had tried his best to fix his unruly brown hair but it was still   
  
all mussed up. 'Oh no...it's her...why do I feel this way whenever I see her?' He had   
  
butterflies in his stomach and his knees were feeling weak. Of course she had to have been   
  
invited, she lived here, and sent out most of the invitations. They all were here. All of   
  
his 'friends'. Even Marimaia herself. Life was supposed to be simple after the war was over.   
  
And yet, he found himself once again protecting her. Her brother had asked him to join the   
  
Preventers, and he had only a year ago. His new assignment, the one that had him all nervous   
  
and edgy, was to make sure that she survived the night. He knew that her brother had just   
  
wanted him to come to the gala because they were no longer rivals, but best friends. They   
  
both knew that there was no way that anyone could make it to the estate itself without an   
  
invitation. Something told him to turn around. The sight almost made him gasp. There she   
  
was...as graceful as a swan and as beautiful as an angel. She was wearing a stunning,   
  
glittering, icicle blue sleeveless ball gown with a powder blue shawl covering her   
  
shoulders. The dress matched her crystal-like eyes perfectly. Her golden hair was twisted up   
  
in a bun and she was wearing a silver tiara with light blue aquamarines on it. To top it all   
  
off, she was wearing a pair of those fancy long white opera gloves. The princess was talking   
  
to a few diplomats. Duo had noticed that she was feeling a little left out, so he excused   
  
himself from the rest of the other pilots and went up to the lonely royal. "Wanna dance?"   
  
"Sure…why not?" she said, trying to put on a smile for her friend. He led her out onto the   
  
floor with a slight grin. From the shadows, Heero watched placidly, anger evident in his   
  
prussian eyes. "What's wrong Lena? Is it…Heero again?" She sighed and nodded sadly before   
  
replying. "Never could keep anything from you, could I?" He let out a small laugh, grinned,   
  
and nodded. "Hilde's been giving you lessons, hasn't she?" He glanced over at the large   
  
windows, noting the dark figure lurking in the shadows, over at the doorway looking for his   
  
fiancé, and nodded once more. 'Damn…wish I could hear what they are talking about…' thought   
  
Heero. "Don't worry, he'll be here." reassured Shinigami, grinning inwardly. She seemed so   
  
perfect dancing there with Duo. He couldn't help it, but he was jealous. 'Why am I mad? Duo   
  
is just dancing with her...he has Hilde doesn't he? Am I really...no! Gotta stop thinking   
  
about that...concentrate on your job...' 'Oh Heero…no matter how hard I try I just can't   
  
stop thinking about you...why do I even think that you'll be here? You probably has other   
  
things to do...and you wouldn't want to come see me anyway...unless it were to kill me…' she   
  
thought sadly. He couldn't take it anymore. Before he even realized what he was doing, he   
  
walked up to Duo and tapped his shoulder. "Do you mind if I cut in?" "Not at all." Duo   
  
smiled and saw Hilde make a grand entrance with the rest of the girls. "I was going to go   
  
ask Hilde if she would like to dance anyway. Bye you guys!" Relena almost didn't even notice   
  
when she had switched dancing partners. She was still thinking about him. Then she looked up   
  
and saw who it was. She was almost too stunned to say anything. He had just disappeared   
  
after the Marimaia thing. She couldn't believe it. 'Am I dreaming?' She pinched herself.   
  
"You're...actually here..." His reply was a mere nod of his head. As they began to waltz(lol   
  
sorry couldn't resist) , she waved to her friends and beamed. Duo raced over to Hilde and   
  
began to illustrate his latest 'evil' plot to the baffled pilots and their   
  
girlfriends/fiancées.   
  
  
~^*^~  
~Last night I had a dream about you  
In this dream I'm dancing right beside you  
And it looked like everyone was having fun  
The kind of feeling I've waited so long~  
~^*^~  
  
  
They were silent the whole time. Relena held his hand tightly, afraid that he would vanish   
  
into thin air if she let go. Then all of a sudden, the music stopped and Duo grabbed the   
  
mic. "This is for all of those young couples out there!" He winked at Heero and Relena. They   
  
both blushed as Daft Punk's "Digital Love" began to blare out over the speakers. All of the   
  
teenagers present began to dance in the middle of the floor. The adults watched with smiles.   
  
"These are the young, brave souls that have guided us through the long, hard trials of   
  
war..." the President of the ESUN said , clearly amazed at how calm they were compared to   
  
how high strung they had all been the last time they had all gotten together like this. The   
  
music seemed to drone on forever...Heero and Relena both silently wished that the night   
  
would never end. When the party was over, all of the 'gang' went to go get changed for a   
  
frolic in the snow. Ten minutes later, Heero and Relena were already headed for the balcony.  
  
  
~^*^~  
~Don't stop come a little closer  
As we jam the rhythm gets stronger  
There's nothing wrong with just a little little fun  
We were dancing all night long~  
~^*^~  
  
  
They walked out onto the snow dusted balcony. All of the former pilots immediately noted   
  
this for future reference. Relena was gazing up at the stars. (Sorry, scene from FF8^_~)She   
  
saw a shooting star. Grinning she pointed at it. Heero just watched her, mesmerized, a grin   
  
plastered to his face. 'God, she's so beautiful...I think I'm...in love with her...WHAT?!   
  
I'm in love with her? I...am...I'm in love with someone who probably wants me dead…for never   
  
being there for her...' Then he began to laugh. Really laugh. She looked up at him,   
  
startled, surprised, and little scared. "What are you laughing at?" "Myself." "Why?" She   
  
turned around and leaned over the railing, moving her gaze back up toward the heavens.   
  
"Because I just found out that I'm hopelessly in love with you , Relena." "W-what?!" "I said   
  
I love you." She turned around and began to hug him, sobbing happily onto his shoulder. He   
  
hugged her back. It started to snow.  
  
  
~^*^~  
~The time is right to put my arms around you  
You're feeling right  
You wrap your arms around too  
But suddenly I feel the shining stun  
Before I knew it this dream was all gone~  
~^*^~  
  
  
They both looked up at the snowflakes, smiled, and turned their gaze back to each other.   
  
Their eyes locked. His deep prussian eyes met her icy cerulean ones.  
  
  
~^*^~  
~Ooh I don't know what to do  
About this dream and you  
I wish this dream comes true~  
~^*^~  
  
  
Heero leaned down so that their noses were almost touching. He looked into Relena's   
  
crystalline eyes and saw her emotions. 'She really does love me...' He then finally brought   
  
his lips lightly to hers. 'This feels so perfect...nothing can go wrong...' She thought. How   
  
wrong she was…  
  
  
~^*^~  
~Ooh I don't know what to do  
About this dream and you  
We'll make this dream come true~  
~^*^~  
  
  
Then the most unexpected thing happened. They heard Hilde shout out "Smile!", and a flash went   
off. Then, a large snowball came flying from Duo's hand and hit Heero squarely on the back of the   
head. Everybody began to applaud, even Zechs. The new 'couple' blushed fiercely. Grinning widely,   
Relena scooped up a huge wad of wet snow, packed it up tightly, and sent it flying toward Duo's   
face. SPLAT! "AHHHH! MY BEAUTIFUL BRAID IS SOAKING WET!!!" 'He didn't duck in time...' thought   
Heero, without looking, and also trying to hold in his laughter. "Hilde save me from the mad   
princess!" Duo whined. Hilde then took the opportunity to twirl a small snowball connecting it   
with Duo's big mouth. "OOF!" The Gang began laughing hysterically and joined in the snowball   
fight, except for Heero.  
  
  
~^*^~  
~Why don't you play the game?  
Why don't you play the game?~  
~^*^~  
  
  
"Why don't you play the game?" asked Relena. They all stopped chucking snowballs. He just stood   
there for a moment. He had a huge grin on his face. "Uh-oh...He's got something up his sleeve…"   
said a quite nervous Quatre. To their surprise, he had one ready and fired it at Zechs. "YUY!!!   
I'm going to get you for that!" Relena had stopped the fight when she had talked to Heero, and   
now, with an evil glint in her eyes, she yelled "GET HIM!!!" and pointed at her brother. Lu,   
Sally, Wufei, Lady Une, and Marimaia, who had just followed their friends outside, were doubled   
over laughing. Eventually, the fight ceased all together and everyone split into small 'groups'.   
Sally saw Wufei leaning against a brick wall and smirked, getting a snowball ready. All of a   
sudden, he couldn't see. "Sally!" He picked himself up and threw a counterattack. They started to   
build snow forts and proceeded to stock them with 'ammo'. Marimaia was chasing her 'mother' with   
a huge snowball, who was laughing. Mari was giggling madly. Trowa was using his acrobat abilities   
against Cathy and she was throwing snowballs like they were her knives. Zechs, Lu, Duo, and Hilde   
were having a snowman building contest and Quatre and Dorothy were making snow angels. Heero and   
Relena were once again over by the railing, hugging each other tightly, trying to ward off the   
cold. "I love you Heero...I always have..." she whispered in his ear. "I love you too   
Relena...now I know that I've always loved you too...I never knew what love was until I met you,   
you showed me...I'm sorry that it took me so long too sort through my emotions..." "Don't be   
sorry. Just be yourself. The kind-hearted Heero Yuy that I fell in love with." And with that,   
another feathery 'angel' kiss was shared between them. ^_~  
  
~^*^~  
  
  
~Fin~  
  
  
  
Pretty lame, huh? Ok, well that just proves that I can't write very well, and especially sap, so I might as well stick to adventure/sad stuff. Thanx for taking the time to read this very songfic. Buh-bye  
  
  
Kiz 


End file.
